fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Grey Griffins
The Grey Griffins is a an action-adventure/comedy anime influenced cartoon series named after the book series Grey Griffins. Unlike the book the plot is different in the cartoon because of different charatcers and a different plotline which is a plotline similar to Ducktales and Percy Jackson combined. The first novel will be released June 2018. Plot Book 1: Rise of the Lord of Destruction 12 year old Lance Grayson was living with his widowed father in Avalon New York (A Fictional city located on an Island directly 1 mile of Manhattan) ever since his mother died in a car accident. Lance has been attending public school with his friends Harry Joe (The son of a Mechanic Woman and Wealthy Industrialist), Viktor Volar (the orphaned son of a female Thai assassin and Turkish Assassin Overlord, who is Lance's bodyguard) and Raven Romanov (The daughter of female anime fan and a writer of Sci-Fi Fantasy Novels and Dungeons and Dragons Fan-Fics). Lance's friend Viktor reveals to him that a woman from great Britian desires to marry his father. Lance fears he might have to move for his father to get married to his new fiancee in Britian since she does not want to leave Britian. Meanwhile in Britian Ms. Willimus is really excited to have Lancelot Grayson a part of her family since she believes it was destined to happen since her father (whom she is currently living with) was descended from King Arthur and the man's name was Lancelot. She gets her daughter Elizabeth (age 12) to get ready to meet her new father. Ms. Wilimus was a bachlorette living with her parents her whole life, even after becoming the mother of Elizabeth. She began to arrive at the airport with her daughter and some servants. Lance was begging his father to remain in Avalon New York so he would not end up living in Britian and result in being away from his friends in New York. Lancelot Sr. told Lance that he's gonna have to be flexible because this woman is not going to leave him alone unless she is married to him. Lance groans and decides to tell his friends good-bye and get their contact info and give them a horde of tickets as he, Viktor and his dad depart for London. The trio had arrived to London and they met a woman with long gold blonde hair wearing a white blouse that looked like a gothic dress from the Renissance period in Europe with a girl who looks like an exactly like the woman, but she is the same age as Lance. they introduce themselves as Ms. Gwenivere Wilimus and Eizabeth Wilimus. Elizabeth gets excited and rapidly walks around Lance with a nasty smile. Later on Lance goes exploring the house with Viktor who decided it was best to investigate the house. The two snoop around the house until they find a book called the Codex of Chivilary which gets them personal attention from Lance's step-grandfather, who is a man named Arthur Wilimus who is revealed to be decsended from King Arthur. Mr. Wilimus discoveres that his daughter had married and the spouse has a kid of his own. Mr. Wilimus meets Lance's father and apologizes to Lance about the incovienence. Unfortunately an army of Zombies, Skeletons and Jiangshi (Chinese Vampires) invade the house looking for Mr. Wilimus. The leader of the army who is a teen boy with long chestnut hair wearing a black knight's armor demanded that Mr. Wilimus surrenders himself to the teen warrior's great uncle. Mr. Wilimus frightenedly yells no and reveals that the teen warrior in the black knight armor is Mordred the Traitor, the demigod son of Ares, who he and his father Ares swore their allegance to Mordred's great Uncle Hades, the God of the Underworld who is trying to destroy the world and recreate it in his own image. Lance and his dad move Wilimus family back to New York City where they went back to the house of the Grayson Family which is an Upper Class appartment located in a skyscraper. Lance's two friends Harry and Raven barge in and greet Lance enthusiasticly as they are introduced to the Wilimus family. Elizabeth is happy in New York and becomes friends with Lance, Raven and Harry. Then Harry and Raven's sets of parents arrive to welcome Mr. Grayson back and meet Ms. Wilimus. Then Mr. Wilimus tells them that he is okay with moving into New York but the city could be in terrible danger as a psycho warrior is on the loose hunting for them. Then Mr. Wilimus sumons some friends to take care of the adults as he and the kids whom his friends believe as the chosen ones, leave to defeat the evil ones. Meanwhile in the Underworld, Mordred meets up with his father Ares and his sons and other evil undead warriors Undead Zombies, Skeletons and Jiangshi wearing the uniforms of the Saxons, Nazis, Facisst Black Shirts, Iron Guard troopers, supporters of Fransico Franco and evil troopers from past Military Juntas, each led by the Zombified corpses of Hitler, Mussolini, Ion Antonescu, Francisco Franco, Joseph Goebbles, Herman Goring, Muammar Gaddafi, Idi Anim, Siad Barre, Sani Abacha, Abdel Nasser, Saddam Hussein and the Furies. Then Hades arrives to announce that he had found a way to release the evil spirits of Ancient China and Japan and use them as his slaves to destroy the world. Characters Protagonists *Lancelot 'Lance' Grayson Jr.- The main Protagonist of the series and the son of Lancelot Grayson Sr. who is a man who is widowed after his wife died in a car accident. He is a 12 year old boy with really long brown hair with brown eyes wearing a black hoodie, blue T-Shirt, Black Jeans and Black Winter boots. *Viktor Volar - Lance's friend and bodyguard who is a 13 year old ninja warrior who is the orphaned son of a female Thai assassin and a Turkish Assassin Overlord. He is a guy with long jet-black hair pinned in a really long pony tail who wears a Pi-coat, black tight pants and black winter boots. *Elizabeth Wilimus - The daughter of Lance's stepmother and step-daughter of Lancelot Grayson Sr. Elizabeth is a beautiful 12 year old girl with long curly golden blonde hair wearing a white gothic blouse from the European Renissance period with white tap shoes. She can be mischevous at times and was first that way because she was jealous of Lance becoming a member of the family fearing her mother and new step-father will give more attention to Lance. She has no friends and is naieve since being isolated in a mansion with her bachlorette mother and maternal grandparents for her whole life. She whines and throws fits like a toddler if things do not go her way. *Lancelot Grayson Sr. - The father of Lance Grayson and a teacher of Literature in New York Univeristy. He is remarried to Ms. Gwenivere Wilimus who is the mother of Elizabeth Wilimus, and is the widowed husband of his wife Ariana Grayson. *Ms. Gwenivere Grayson (nee Wilimus) - The mother of Elizabeth, new wife of Lancelot Grayson Sr. and the stepmother of Lance. She is the daughter of Mr. Arthur Wilimus, the decsendent of King Arthur. *Mr. Arthur Wilimus - The Maternal-Grandfather of Elizabeth, father of Gwenivere, father in law of Lancelot Grayson Sr. and step-grandfather of Lance. He is a decsendent of King Arthur, who is revealed to be in a secret order of King Arthur's decsendents. He and his friends unite Lance, his two friends, and step-sister to save the world *Harry Joe - A 12 year old boy who is friends with Lance and is the son of a Mechanic and wealthy Industrialist. Harry Joe has shaggy black hair and wears glasses, a green vest, black T-Shirt, navy blue jeans and black cowboy boots. He is one of the chosen recruted by Mr. Wilimus and King Arthur's decsendents to defeat Mordred and stop Hades, the God of the Underworld. *Raven Romanov - An 11 year old girl who is friends with Lance and is the daughter of an anime fan and Game Geek who writes Dungeon and Dragon Fan-Fics. She has mid-length chestnut hair and bangs that are died pink and wears a beanie with a kitty kat on it, a maroon hoodie, a pink T-shirt, brown overalls, and black gothic sneakers. She is one of the chosen recruted by Mr. Wilimus and King Arthur's decsendents to defeat Mordred and stop Hades, the God of the Underworld. Villains *Mordred the Traitor - The Demigod son of Ares, the Greek God of war who betrayed Camelot and his iligenamete family to be in service of his father who destroyed Camelot. Mordred and his father serve his Great-Uncle Hades who plans to control the evil spirits to destroy the world and recreate it in his own image. Mordred is a young man with long chestnut hair who wears Black Knight Armor. *Hades - the God of the Underworld and the main antagonist of the series. Hades wants to turn the world into a world ruled by him where all the people are all Zombies, Skeleton and Jiangshi (Chinese Vampire) slaves. He is a middle aged man who wears a black robe with red eyes, without his hood he has the face similar to Hitler's but with red eyes. Category:Books Category:Fan Fiction Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Greek Mythological stories Category:Fantasy